Ski Village
The Ski Village is an area in which the Everyday Phoning Facility, Ski Lodge, and Tour Booth are located. The path to the top leads to the Ski Hill, the southwest path leads to the Beach and the southeast path leads to the Dock. History The Ski Village can be accessed by the Ski Hill, The Beach and The Dock. You can have access in the Ski Lodge, the tour booth and the Everyday Phoning Facility too. Very few events are based here, only the Avalanche was for a while. However, on November 27, 2009 the Great Snow Maze took place, and was the first event based in the Ski Village in over a year. On May 18, 2010, the Popcorn Explosion relating to Mission 11 covered the Ski Village, Sports Shop, and PSA Headquarters in popcorn. The Sport Shop was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. On August 13, 2010, the Mountain Expedition took place here. Trivia *During The Fair 2009, a black Puffle was on top of a Rockhopper statue. If you wore Ninja-related clothes it would light on fire. *Before the orange puffle was available to members in the Pet Shop, it would be found riding down the ski lift if there were 10 or more orange penguins in the room. Parties *This area is often decorated for Parties. For a list of parties, see below. *During the 2006 St. Patrick's Day Party, there were St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During the 2008 Submarine Party the Ski Lodge was blue and there was a sub shop (submarine shaped Subway parody.) *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, this was the parade start. *During the 2008 St. Patrick's Day Party, there was also Gigantic St. Patrick's Day hats here. *During The 2008 April Fool's Day Party, There was some Red Propeller Caps here. *During the Medieval Party, the Ski Village was decorated like a town center. *During the 2007 and 2008 Waddle On Water Party, there was a big water slide leading to the Ski Hill. *At the Pirate Party 2007, there was gold around the place, and the Ski Lodge looked like a boat. *During the Music Jam, there was an "Orca Straw" stage here.(pun on 'orchestra') *During the Penguin Games, this was the starting line for the marathon. *During the Christmas Party 2008, were lots of cacti. *During the April Fools' Day Party 2009, the buildings were boxes. *Was one of the rooms for the Festival of Snow 2009, Once again, it had the "Orca Straw" at the village for the Music Jam '09. *A giant Rockhopper board was standing on the left hand side during the Fall Fair 2009. *At the Halloween Party 2009, a costume show was held here. *It was the main party site for the Winter Party 2009. *During Christmas 09, the Ski Village had free Santa Hats, and the letters TOURS on the tour booth was painted red. *During the Puffle Party 2010,There was an entrance to the Puffle Show and the tour booth was gone. This made it impossible for new penguins to be a tour guide. *During the Island Adventure Party 2010 the Ski Lodge was shaped like Rockhopper's ship. *During the Music Jam 2010 there was the Shirts Rock Catalog stand and an entrance to Casa Fiesta. *During the Mountain Expedition, it was the main party site and there was an entrance to Supply Camp. *During the Halloween Party 2010, it had the costume show and the Everyday Phoning Facility has the tires and sled from the Sports Shop. Gallery Image:Ski village.PNG|Old Ski Village Ski Village 3d.png|3D rendered version from Club Penguin: Game Day! File:ChristmasParty2006Ski Village.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 File:Pirate_ski_village.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007 File:Club-penguin-45.png|During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:Skivillage-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin File:Christmas2007village.jpg|During the Christmas Party 2007 File:Ski_Village.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:Medieval_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008 File:Summer_Water_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Water Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgskivill.png|During the Penguin Games Fallfairski.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween_2008_Ski_Village.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08SkiVillage.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Mexican_party_2009_Ski_village.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 Ski_Village.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Svillage_snow3.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009 and Festival of Snow 09 Fof12.png|During the Festival of Flight Skivillage09.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 SM-vill.png|During the Winter Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Ski Village.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 Puffle_Party_Tour.png|During the Puffle Party 2010 File:Village_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 Image:Ski Village.PNG|During the Popcorn Explosion File:PESkiVillage.png|During the Popcorn Explosion and construction of the Everyday Phoning Facility IAPSkivillage.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010 MusicJam2010Ski Village.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 File:SkivillageEM2010.png|During the Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Ski_Village.PNG|During The Fair 2010 See also *Beach *Dock *Everyday Phoning Facility *Ski Hill *Ski Lodge *Sport Shop SWFs *Ski Village (.swf) *The Ski Village during the Winter Fiesta 2009 (.swf) Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Club Penguin